Unnamed terrorists
This is a list of unnamed terrorists seen on 24. Day 1 Jeep driver gets a lift.]] Mandy was picked up in the Mojave Desert by a man in a jeep and taken to Ira Gaines' compound. : The jeep driver appeared in "Day 1 12:00am-1:00am." Man at bus stop While Jack Bauer was under his control, Ira Gaines had him stop his car at a bus stop. A man approached him and passed a briefcase through the window, containing a laptop and a disassembled gun. : The man at the bus stop was played by Mark Clayman in "Day 1 7:00am-8:00am." Day 2 Female Worker Nina Myers entered a store, asking to see Mamud Rasheed Faheen. The clerk at first denied knowing him, but eventually took Nina to see Mamud. When FBI agents stormed the building, she opened fire with a submachine gun, but was shot and killed with the other terrorists in the store. : The store clerk was played by Shirin Sharif in "Day 2 2:00pm-3:00pm." Wallace's accomplice As Jonathan Wallace spoke to Jack Bauer, he secretly signalled an accomplice armed with a pistol to kidnap Kate Warner. The accomplice was knocked out from behind by Yusuf Auda, who stated to Wallace over the phone that he'd be unconscious for awhile. Later, Auda woke up the gunman to confirm he was working solo, and knocked him out again when the man claimed he was alone. : The "man with gun" was played by Doc Duhame in "Day 2 12:00am-1:00am." Day 3 Salazar guard .]] When Oriol tried to flee Las Nieves with his daughter Claudia, son Sergio, and Chase Edmunds, one of Ramon Salazar's narco-terrorists demanded to inspect his truck. As he approached the back of the pickup, Chase suddenly rose up and shot down the guard and a second terrorist. The gunfire startled Hector Salazar, who fired upon the truck with a number of others. Claudia died in the crossfire. : Salazar's guard was played by Frank Alvarez in "Day 3 10:00pm-11:00pm." Amador guard .]] The location of terrorist supporter Michael Amador was discovered by CTU agent Jim Wong. As Wong reported to his SWAT captain, one of Amador's two armed guards discovered him. Amador shot Wong after the guard dragged him in. Before Amador could flee, the CTU SWAT team burst in. The door guard was killed, and the guard who found Wong was stunned by a flash grenade and apprehended. : Amador's guard was played by Nathanial Moon in "Day 3 3:00am-4:00am." Saunders mercenary .]] After Stephen Saunders coerced President David Palmer to have CTU Regional Division Director Ryan Chappelle executed, he sent an unmarked, black van with four masked mercenaries to confirm the death. The leader of the group confronted Jack Bauer at gunpoint while two of the others took the body. He said that if the van was tracked, Saunders would release the Cordilla virus again. The mercenary later appeared briefly, without his mask, when he called Saunders to confirm a positive identification of Chappelle's body. : The mercenary was played by Robert Bezanilla in "Day 3 7:00am-8:00am." Day 4 Omar henchman from Behrooz.]] A terrorist working for Omar guarded the gate of the compound where Secretary of Defense James Heller was being held hostage. When Behrooz Araz arrived, the henchman received from him the Dobson Override device, which had been stolen by Dar earlier in the morning, and brought it to Omar. Before entering the compound, the guard observed Debbie Pendleton in the vicinity, and reported this to his superiors as a possible security breach. Debbie was later killed. The henchman was slain in the raid when Heller was rescued. : Omar's henchman was played by Peter Macdissi in "Day 4 8:00am-9:00am." Day 5 Haas thug .]] This unnamed terrorist was the most visible of the three henchman working beneath Conrad Haas in the first hour of Day 5. When Chloe O'Brian failed to key into her car and trigger a hidden car bomb, Haas sent this henchman to pursue and kill her; she succeeded in escaping from him temporarily. Later, he and Haas (driving a van) and two other men (inside a car) followed her cab to an oil refinery. However, Jack Bauer was present, and, using smoke grenades as cover, Jack snuck up on this henchman and knifed him. Jack killed the other two, and then Haas, soon afterward. : The "terrorist" was played by Eric Winzenried in "Day 5 7:00am-8:00am". Spotter James Nathanson sent a spotter who found the corpses of Conrad Haas and his three subordinates. He reported the damage to Nathanson at about 8:09am, and mentioned that he would assemble more mercenaries to capture Jack Bauer. Instead of letting the spotter act, Nathanson instead assured him that Jack would be killed after CTU captured him. Nathanson was confident that his fellow conspirators within the government would frame Jack completely, and that he would be neutralized by them afterward. : The spotter was played by Kevin E. West in "Day 5 8:00am-9:00am". Gunman #1 .]] This terrorist was the right-hand man of Anton Beresch. He was first seen searching for Chevensky with another terrorist. He relayed several messages to Beresch, including that Achmed found Chevensky's body. He turned Chevensky's key card over to Beresch, and also assisted in executing hostages. When Jack Bauer surrendered information about CTU's raid plans, Beresch ordered this gunman to choose another hostage in place of Derek Huxley. He put on his mask and grabbed Ivan Erwich, but was quickly ordered by Beresch to choose someone else; this gunman was not aware of Erwich's "sleeper" status as a fellow terrorist. During the CTU raid within the airport, this gunman was briefly seen being shot in the back and collapsing forward, immediately before Jack freed himself from his hand restraints. : The gunman was played by V.J. Foster in "Day 5 9:00am-10:00am" and "Day 5 10:00am-11:00am". Nathanson's man When the Dawn Brigade separatists operating in the U.S. discovered that James Nathanson and his American associates planned to kill them, the separatists struck first. The first American conspirator to die was Schaeffer. Later, Vladimir Bierko sent Ostroff to kill Nathanson himself. Ostroff found only this subordinate at Nathanson's darkened computer lab, who swore he did not know the whereabouts of his boss, but Ostroff killed him anyway. Soon, associate "Alpha 7" was also assassinated, and Ostroff gunned down Nathanson from a helicopter later that hour. : Nathanson's man appeared in "Day 5 3:00pm-4:00pm". Bierko's Henchman 's technical expert.]] This henchman disguised himself as a CTU prison escort driver, and helped Vladimir Bierko's final group of terrorists free him from the transport that was heading to District. He reconnected Bierko with the last remaining canister of Sentox nerve gas. He stated, "we can't do much damage with one canister of nerve gas," to which Bierko replied simply, "you're so wrong. Let's go." Soon afterward, they used the gas to kill the crew of the Natalia, and the henchman prepared the submarine's missiles for use on American civilian targets. Jack Bauer, with the help of Agent McCullough, stabbed him through the neck. : Bierko's Henchman was played by Ravil Isyanov in "Day 5 3:00am-4:00am" (uncredited), "Day 5 4:00am-5:00am", and "Day 5 5:00am-6:00am". Bierko's Terrorist 's last separatists.]] This terrorist and a group of others freed Vladimir Bierko from a prison transport, and reconnected him with the final canister of Sentox nerve gas, which was used to kill the crew of the Russian submarine Natalia. On board the Natalia, this terrorist killed Agent McCullough with automatic weapon fire, but was himself killed by Jack Bauer. : Bierko's Terrorist was played by Clayton Barber in "Day 5 4:00am-5:00am" and "Day 5 5:00am-6:00am". Chinese agent .]] Soon after President Charles Logan was arrested for his crimes, Chinese operative Cheng Zhi managed to capture Jack Bauer. Cheng did this in response to an illegal raid on a Chinese consulate, 18 months prior, during which Jack abducted terrorist supporter Lee Jong, and during which Consul Koo Yin was accidentally shot by his own men. Cheng used this operative, who was disguised as a Secret Service agent, to trick Jack into thinking he received a private call on a ground line from Kim Bauer. When Jack answered the phone, three other masked Chinese operatives kidnapped him. On board the China Queen, this agent was again briefly visible (having a conversation with Cheng) when the other three operatives brought in Jack, battered and unable to even hold himself up. : The Chinese agent was played by Charles Chun in "Day 5 6:00am-7:00am". Day 6 Sergeant This sergeant at the Palmdale Military Prison helped Hasan Numair escape from the prison. : The sergeant was played by James Parks in "Day 6 8:00am-9:00am". See also * More unnamed characters Category:Characters